Add's Experimental Fun Day
by SureshaChan
Summary: In which Add grows tired of his normal, tedious of his normal routines and decides to spend a day of pleasure and fun with the other members of the Elgang, and attempts to become closer to a certain Nasod.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this story! I'm already off to a rough start because I have no idea how to do this, but please be patient. :)**

 **Most of the classes for the characters will be given as you read, but FYI, Add is Diabolic Esper and Eve is Code: Battle Seraph. I do not own Elsword and I would like to say that i got the idea for this story from another story, but they are draaaamaaaaticly different.**

 **Enjoy~**

Add Gets Bored

"FUCK! Eve! Just give me your fucking codes already!" Add screamed. It was two A.M and Add was in Eve's room. He had been trying to steal Eve's codes while she was

sleeping, but she had woken up and used a powerful skill against him.

"I have no desire to give something so powerful to an insolent fool like you. Now LEAVE before I incinerate you with another laser." Eve said, pointing towards the door. Add

backed out dramatically. "I'll get your codes if its the last thing I d- SHIT!" Add shouted as he backed into the door frame. Eve sent Moby to shut the door behind him.

Add stormed down the hallway and slammed the door to his room. "Nasods are full of shit! Codes are full of shit! My fucking life is full of shit! AhhAHhaHHahhA! I know! I

need a break! A day off! Yes! This will be a day of relaxation! AAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Add cackled, probably waking all of the other members of the Elgang.

He threw off his clothes and went to sleep, thinking of all the things he would do on his day off.

The next morning, Add woke up to his least favorite song in the history of least favorite songs. " _Wake up and smell the farm life"_ was a country song. Add already hated

country music, but this song was specifically HORRID because it was about waking up and smelling the things on a farm. He was only listening to it because he had put it on

his musical alarm mini cowboy. The alarm was made to force Add out of bed, and then chase it around his room for morning exercise.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Add screamed as he jumped out of bed to stop the song. He chased his alarm system around the room. "Wake up and smell the farm life! Wake

up and smell the farm life! There's nothing like fresh dirt on a Saturday morn. Oooh! Wake up and smell the cows uders! Fix yourself a glass too. Nothin' like farm life today."

the cowboy sang as it ran under the bed. "NOOOO! FUCK YOU, UGLY COWBOY!" Add screamed as he reached under the bed and grabbed his alarm system. "YOU WANNA

SMELL SOMETHING? SMELL THIS HIGHLY DANDEROUS EXPLOSIVE CHEMICAL!" Add shouted as he grabbed a beaker off his desk and doused his alarm clock in it. Add backed

away just in time as the mini cowboy exploded.

Chung came running to Add's room to see what happened. He opened the door to find Add in his boxers staring at a crispy cowboy, dead on the floor.

"Uh...Add? What happened." Chung asked.

"Just a friendly game of tag. I won." Add answered with a smile, like everything was normal. Chung walked out of the room, creeped out.

"That was a horrible start to my day off..." Add thought as he headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. He then went back to his room, threw on a shirt, and went to the

dining room for breakfast. As he walked in, the guys were giving him strange looks and the girls were blushing. Aisha finally got brave enough to ask.

"U-um, Add, why are you in your boxers?" Aisha asked hesitantly.

Add looked up. "Would you prefer if I went commando?" Add replied sarcastically.

"N-no, thank you." Aisha said and went back to eating her food.

After five minutes of silence, Raven suddenly stood up and started complaining.

"Oh, I get it! You think you're better that the rest of us guys, huh? Well I hope you know that I'm way older than a kid like you so my d**k is ten times the size of your itzy

bitzy baby p***s!" Raven shouted, making blood fly out of the girls' noses, and Ciel cover Lu's ears. Add also stood up, now enraged.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ITSY BITSY BABY P***S! AND ALSO, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO WEAR! THIS IS MY DAY OFF AND I'LL WEAR WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT WHERE

EVER THE FUCK I WANT!" Add said, sitting down and eating his chocolate cereal with dignity. There was silence for the next ten minutes of breakfast until Add started

humming, _"Wake Up and Smell the Farm Life"_. He had only been humming for three seconds until he realized what he was humming.

"OH, SHIT! SOMEBODY SING SOMETHING! ANYTHING!" Add yelled.

The other members just stared at each other until Elesis started singing _"Old MC Donnald"_

 _"O-_ old Mc Donnald had a farm-" Was all Elesis could sing before she was cut off by Add.

"NOOOO! NO MORE FAAAARRMS!" Add screamed.

"O-ok then. I'm bringing home a baby bummble bee. Won't my momy be so proud of me? I'm bringing home a baby bummble bee..." Elesis sang. Eventually, they all

started singing. All except Eve, of course who was listening to her own music.

 **And that is chapter one! Hope who ever read it enjoyed it and is looking forward to the next chapter! BTW, wake up and smell the farm life is not a real song. The censoring was done by Rena, who kicked Raven and Add under the table every time they got to the obvious syllables.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! You would not believe how happy I was to see that I got followers and even one review! :DDD Anyway, lets get back to the story!**

Breakfast ended with all of them clapping for their performance, and afterwards, Add went back to his room to get his clothes for his morning shower. He didn't usually take

morning showers, but today he did because he hadn't taken one the previous night, for he had been busy contemplating the thievery of Eve's codes.

"Maybe my day will get better after a warm, relaxing, shower." Add said as he stepped inside the bathroom and threw off his boxers. He had only been showering for about

five minutes, trying to focus on one song, when he heard the door open. He quickly turned off the water and grabbed his towel.

"E-Eve? Why are you here...in nothing but a towel?" Add asked, peeking from behind the shower curtain.

"O-Oh. I apologize. I thought that no one was in here." Eve said, trying to keep her poker face. Just as she was about to leave, Add leaned against the wall with a 'sexy' pose.

"Care to join me?" Add asked, covering his "manly dignity" with a towel. Eve scowled at him and picked up the shampoo bottle.

"Of course not, you filthy pervert!" Eve yelled as she threw the shampoo bottle at his face. She slammed the door, leaving Add covering his eyes in pain.

"OOOOWWW! IT GOT IN MY EYES!" Add screamed. Twenty minutes later, Add came out, fully dressed this time, but his sclera was black. As he walked down the hallway, he ran into Ciel, who noticed his eyes.

"Hey Add. Are you alright? You usually only do that with your eyes when we're fighting or if you're pissed." Ciel said.

"I'm fine. I am a bit pissed off at Eve. My eyes are like this because otherwise, they would be red." Add answered.

"What happened between you two?" Ciel questioned. Add thought for a moment before speaking.

"Uh...long story short, she threw soap in my eyes."

"Oh. Good luck with that." Ciel said before walking away. Add walked to his room where he laid on his bed and waited for something to happen.

Five minutes later, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Add said. The door opened and in came Elsword.

"What do you want?" Add asked.

"Me, Aisha, Lu, Eve, and Chung are going to a chocolate festival in Ruben. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. Well, Eve didn't want you to, of course."

Elsword said. The last remark cut into Add like a knife, but he smiled.

"YES! Of course I'll go!" Add exclaimed, as excited as a child. They all joined in the living room, Ara passing lunches that she had made for them. When Ara got around to

Add, she handed him one but he didn't take it. He just stared at it suspiciously.

"Are you going to take it or not Add?" Ara asked, still holding it out.

"Of course not. I bet you spit in it." Add answered pushing it away. Ara scowled. "I did not spit in it but you've given me good reason to!" Ara said as she walked back to her

room in a furry. Add sighed and went towards the kitchen to fix a fast lunch. Rena, who had seen the lunch commotion, followed him.

"Add, don't be rude to Ara! She was kind enough to make you a lunch!" Rena pestered.

"I don't give a fuck." Add said, grabbing a grocery bag, a whole bag of chips, and a two lieter bottle of soft drink.

"Now Add, what did I say about using the f word?" Rena said.

"Fuck is not the f word. The f word is...is..." Add began.

"Is?" Rena asked.

"...its...f-...FARM!" Add screamed as he grabbed a bunch of grapes and ran towards the living room.

"HEY GUYS! LETS GO BEFORE RENA GETS HERE AND FORCES ME TO LISTEN TO COUNTY MUSIC!" Add screamed before running out the door. The others ran after him with

smiles on their faces. All except Eve who walked at her normal, fast pace with her usual poker face.

Add stopped and caught his breath after running down the whole street, realizing that he wasn't supposed to do to much physical exercise on his free day. Elsword and Chung

lined up on either sides of Add and started chatting, while Aisha, Eve, and Lu formed a line of their own in front of them.

"So guys," Add started. "This is an odd question but, I've been wondering lately, have either of you ever had sex?" Add asked. Chung's face turned as red as Elsword's hair,

and Elsword, who had been chewing gum, started choking on it.

"Just because I'm a prince, IT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE A HAREM! Although, father did offer me one, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I'm not that kind of person... yet." Chung

said, covering his face. Elsword, who had ended up swallowing his gum, started yelling too.

"How old do you think I am? I'm sixteen, not twenty!" Elsword yelled, looking away.

Add laughed. "I'm definitely not the most social person, but last time I checked, that's what most sixteen year olds do." Add said. Chung was still blushing.

"S-so Add, you're older so...h-have you...done it?" The Tactical Trooper asked very nervously. Add suddenly went pale.

"W-well...no. But that's why I asked you guys to find out if I was the only virgin." Add said, losing his dignity.

"I bet Raven and Rena aren't. Their always bragging about how they're older. Plus sometimes when I go to talk to Raven or vice versa, I hear strange 'noises' by the door if

you catch my drift." Elsword said, glaring at the ground beneath him. Add smirked.

"And I suppose you want to make strange noises with Aisha?" Add teased. Elsword turned beet red.

"Sh-shut up! Or she'll hear you!" Elsword screamed.

"Oh Aisha! Elsword wants to tell you something!" Add said, laughing. Aisha turned her head.

"What?" Aisha asked, full of curiosity.

Elsword jumped on Add and covered his mouth before he could say anything. "I-its nothing! Just turn back around and don't listen to anything Add says!"

"U-uh OK..." the void princess mumbled before turning around and hearing Add scream, "YOUR SQUISHING MY BALLS!".

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS WITH MY SWORD AND THEN YOU'LL NEVER HAVE SEX!" Elsword said after Aisha turned around and continued

talking.

Chung was on the ground, rolling around, crying, and laughing his ass off.

"How would you feel, Add, if I ruined it for you and Eve?" Elsword ranted.

"Me and Eve? Psh... she doesn't care about me! And all I care about are her codes!" Add refused.

"Oh really? Then go whisper something creepy in her ear and see how she reacts!" Elsword challenged, grinning.

"N-no." Add said somewhat nervously.

"No? Scared that your gonna start blushing?" Elsword teased. If there was one thing Add hated, it was getting told that he wasn't brave enough to do something.

"FINE! I'll do it!" Add announced as he crept forward. He swallowed his fear and walked directly Behind Eve, who was chatting with Lu and Aisha. Add put his hand on her shoulder, leaned towards her ear, and whispered, "I want your panties."

Eve stopped in her tracks. She turned around, her face slightly red.

"Add! Y-you pervert!" Eve screamed as she kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch. Add fell backwards into Elsword at the impact.

"My balls..." Add mumbled as he coughed up blood.

"H-hey look! We're almost there!" Chung pointed out the big, chocolate shaped balloons just down the street. "Let's run!" Chung shouted, taking off. Elsword ran after him

and soon everyone started running. When they got to the festival, everyone dispersed. Add, a lover of all things chocolate, decided to go to every booth and buy everything

he could.

 **And that's it for chapter 2! Sorry if the chapters are too short. I'll try to make them longer as I write them. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo! Suresha here! I am so so so happy that people are enjoying this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or favored or followed this story! Anyway, lets continue!~**

Twenty booths later...

When Add arrived at the chocolate phoru cookie booth, he saw that there was only one cookie left and no one around to make more. Without thinking, he grabbed the last

one and shoved it in his mouth. He swallowed, savoring the flavor, but as he turned around, he bumped into Eve, who had been standing there the whole time.

"Oh, sorry, Eve." Add said. But as he walked away, he noticed that she was still standing there, staring at the spot where the last cookie had been. Add realized that even

though she tried not to show it, Eve had really wanted that cookie.

"Did you want that?" Add asked, turning back around and facing her. Eve shook her head.

"N-no. It is fine." Eve said. Add laughed.

"There's still a way for you to taste it." Add said, a mischievous smile growing on his face. Just as Eve was about to question his response, Add and pressed his lips against

hers. Eve's eves opened in shock when it turned into a French kiss. After about three Mississippis, Add let go.

"So how was that?" Add asked. Eve looked away, but Add knew she was blushing.

"I-it was...like nothing I have ever experienced before..." Eve said shyly. Add smiled.

"I've finally found something that tastes better than chocolate." He said while laughing to himself. Eve's face reddened before she ran away into the crowd. Add sighed and

continued his shopping.

After all of the booths...

Add had two huge bags filled with chocolates. He had gone to every booth, but had only eaten a little chocolate. He heard is stomach grumble as he searched for the others.

After searching for only a minute, he found them all sharing a huge chocolate bar that seemed to belong to Lu.

"How the fuck did you get that?" Add asked. Lu laughed.

"Huhuhu! All you have to do is be as cute as me! But that's not the best thing!" Lu announced as she revealed a giant chocolate statue of herself, Luciel R. Sourcream.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU SPOILED BRAT! I bet you won't even eat it!" Add shouted.

"Of course not! I can't eat myself! However, I can certainly tease you with it! Hohoho!" Lu teased. Add was enraged, so he shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth to calm

himself down.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty hungry. Can we go now?" Chung asked. Aisha stood up. "Yeah, me too. We should get going to the park." The six stood up, and

started walking to Ruben park, which was very close. Elsword nudged Add.

"I saw you and Eve smoochin' up a storm." Elsword whispered to Add, smirking. Add turned red.

"Th-thats not what happened! I was just trying to cheer her up!" Add exclaimed.

"Says the guy who says Eve doesn't have feelings! Says the guy who only wants her for her codes!" Elsword teased.

"Shut the fuck up! Its none of your business! Its my day off and I can do what I want!" Add yelled a little too loudly.

"Exactly! You wanted to!" Elsword exclaimed. Add finally gave up and pushed Elsword into Aisha.

"OW! Elsword, what are you doing?!" Aisha asked, now laying on the ground with Elsword on top of her.

"Sorry! It's Add's fault! He pushed me!" Elsword explained. Add shook his head.

"I didn't do anything! Elsword just had to act on an impulse! An impulse of being on top of you and feeling your breasts!" Add said. Aisha blushed as she got up.

"W-what? Is that true?" She asked nervously.

"THATS NOT TRUE AT ALL! HE'S LYING! If you know so much about impulses, then what about when you kissed Eve?!" Elsword shouted in a furry. Add stopped. His eyes were

wide and his jaw open.

"I-I have to water the trees!" Add screamed as he ran into the nearby woods. When he got to a tree, he unzipped his pants and let everything out. (If ya know what I mean)

"FUCK! Thanks to Elbrat everyone knows my fucking secret! Fuck this! Fuck you, tree! Have some of my human waste! FUUUCK! Huh?" Add stopped his cursing when he saw

a second yellow stream. He looked to his right and saw Chung also watering the trees.

"Chung? Isn't this a bit...I don't know...dirty for a prince to be doing?" Add asked. Chung laughed and shook his head.

"What do you think I do during battle?" Chung asked, not expecting an answer.

"Oh. I guess your right. Is that the only reason your here?"

"Well, that and, I wanted to tell you that Elsword's really sorry for blurting that out. He only said that to get the spotlight off of him. Oh, and he already got one of Eve's

signature slaps, so please forgive him." Chung said as they both zipped their pants.

"Very well. It was nice 'doing business' with you." Add said.

"Uh..y-you too. Oh! I should warn you, Eve may slap you. She seemed very angry." Chung said as they walked back into the woodless area where they were before.

"If she does, I deserve it. I've been a jerk all day."

"No you haven't! That's just you!" Chung said a little too bluntly.

"Gee, thanks."

"Th-thats not what I meant! Your just...crazy. and I'm sure you know that by now." Chung said. They walked in silence for a moment until the got back to the others.

"OH! I have an idea! If you don't want the others to know that you like Eve, then why don't you act like a player and hit on all the girls in our house?" Chung announced. Add

put his hand on his chin like he was thinking.

"Well...let's see. Rena hates me because I say 'fuck' plus she has Raven, Ara hates me because...well, because I'm me, Aisha hates me because she's good friends with Eve

and I always try to take her codes, Lu...well, I bet Ciel would kill me if I did anything to her, not that I want to, and Elesis...she doesn't actually hate me. Though, I bet

Elsword would try to cut off my p***s if I chose Elesis. He'd be mad, but its his fault in the first place." Add concluded. Chung shook his head.

"Never mind. I had forgotten that all the girls hate you." Chung said too bluntly again.

A few minutes later, they finally reached the park.

Everyone settled on a clean blanket to eat. Add took out his two liter of Sprite, but when he took off the cap, sprite came fizzing and pouring out like a fountain. Everyone

else jumped back in time, but soft drink sprayed all over Add's shirt.

"JUST. FUCKING. PERFECT." Add said in an irritated tone.

Everyone stared at him,

"Fuck this, fuck you, fuck EVERYBODY! Just fuck this fucking shit, you mother fucker! Fuck this stupid day!" Add shouted.

"Add, don't fuck everything just because you're an idiot! We're trying to have a fun day here!" Lu complained.

"Would you join us and stop being pissed? Food tastes better when you eat it together!" Lu said with a smile. Add stared at her with a scowl for a long time until she punched

him and forced him to eat with them. All was silent for a while, until Add decided to make conversation.

 **And that's that! Sorry if this one wasn't as funny as the other ones. Before we go, I'd like to give a shout out to my dear friend Masamuni, who has encouraged me so far! Bye-Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! Sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter yesterday. I was feeling lazy. -.- But now I'm back so lets get started! OH! And I can add this cool line!**

* * *

"So...beautiful day, isn't it?" Add asked, only receiving a few 'yes'es.

"Okay, this is going no where, so I'm gonna talk about science." Add announced.

"Blablablablablablaaahblahblablabla. . bla. blah." Is what Add's next few sentences sounded like to

everyone except Aisha and Eve.

"ENOUGH! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU AND YOUR SCIENCE, ADD!" Elsword and Lu screamed. Aisha laughed.

"Really? It was simple particle physics. I understood. But it makes sense that you wouldn't, Elbaka." Aisha said.

"As did I. You're just stupid, Elsword." Eve commented.

"Im not stupid! Eve, you didn't know what pineapples are for, and Aisha, you didn't know...uh...you didn't know the difference between me and Elesis's swords!" Elsword

protested.

"I-i did know! I just need to brush up on my swords! But who cares about swords! Magic is better!" Aisha argued.

"No it isn't!" Elsword defended.

"Oh, really? Then can your swords do this? HELL DROP!" Aisha shouted as she summoned her staff and created multiple large, purple stones which fell on Elsword.

"How's that compared to your shity swords?" Aisha laughed, taking a seat on her staff and hovering around. Elsword slowly stood up and pulled his sword out

of...somewhere.

"DON'T INSULT SWORDS! GIGANTIC SLASH!" Elsword screamed as several swords slashed all over the place and it ended with an explosion of bright light. Aisha lay on the

ground, defeated. "Ha! Swords are the best!" He said. Add jumped in.

"Both of you are dumb asses! SCIENCE IS THE BEST! PARANORIA!" Add shouted as he summoned his dynamos and make several cracks in space time, causing illusions of

intense burning, freezing, and poisoning. Elsword and Aisha were sprawled on the ground, screaming in agony for about ten seconds. "Ahhahhahha!" Add laughed.

"I am afraid all of you are wrong. You see, nasods are the best. Phychic Artillary!" Eve said as she summoned her drones and created a huge mother fucking, big ass laser.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Elsword, Aisha, and Add screamed as they were getting incinerated by the mother fucking, big ass, huge laser.

"M-my life flashed before my eyes! Or maybe that was just the brightness of the laser... but still!" Elsword said, laying on the ground, burnt and crispy.

"Th-that's not fair! You all got to use your hyper actives! I only got to use a small skill!" Aisha wined. Add slowly stood up, stumbling.

"Don't worry. You can use your hyper active next time because there WILL be a next time! I WILL get revenge!" Add declared. Eve gave a small smile.

"You foolish humans. I will certainly be up for a survival match. A chance to beat you again." Eve said as she sat on Moby. Aisha grabbed her staff and floated way above

them.

"I'll be the one doing the beating! Me and Angkor!" Aisha said. Add stood on his dynamos, ten feet above the ground and just laughed. Elsword sighed.

"Why do I feel so left out?" Elsword said. Chung, who had been watching the whole time, stood up.

"It's getting late. We should probably head home now." Chung said, yawning.

"Yeah, your right. Let's get going." Elsword agreed. Add shifted uncomfortably.

"Before we go, I gotta water the bushes...again. Be right back!" Add said before running off into the woods.

"Again? Whatever. It doesn't even take that long to get home. Elsword complained. As the others were talking and waiting, Eve left a holographic image of herself and ran

after Add.

Add was taking a nice wiz in the woods when he heard footsteps and bushes rustling.

"Uh...who's there?" Add asked cautiously. He was surprised when he heard an answer.

"Me, you uncultured swine." Eve said, stepping into the sun light. "Why are you here? Can't you see I'm busy? Actually, don't see! Go away!" Add shouted. "I was curious as

to why you kept running off and watering plants." Eve said.

"Ugh! You know nothing of figurative language! That meant I was taking a piss in the woods! But you don't even pee, do you?!" Add asked, zipping his pants.

"That is none of your business! I was wondering, why did you...k-kiss me?" Eve asked, her systems overheating. Add was silent for a moment before he answered.

"Well Eve...uh, people kiss when they like each other." Add said.

"What do you mean by 'like'?" Eve asked.

"That is...indescribable. Its like a feeling of warmth when you're around a certain person." Add said, looking away.

"And is this 'like', is it also love?" Eve asked quietly as she crept closer to him.

"Yes... Although it can be quite a hassle." Add said. Eve looked him straight in the eyes.

"So then...you like...me?" She stared intensely into his violet eyes. Add stopped, his heart pounding.

"W-well, I mean...I...yes. But that's why I need to get your codes and then maybe this dumb ass feeling will stop! Ahaha!" Add said nervously. Eve didn't know what to feel.

She barely knew how to feel, but for some reason, something deep inside her systems felt a peculiar pull.

"Add, you don't look well. Are you alright?" Eve asked. Add was pale and his hands were shaking.

"That's the first time you ever gave a fuck about me. I'm fine. Just...let me hold your hand." Add said as he reached for Eve's hand. Eve thought nothing of it at first, but then she recalled some cheesy movie that Ara had been watching and realized that it was more 'sentimental'.

* * *

 **Sorry for the extremely late and small chapter! I just really wanted to publish something today. Annnnyway, Byyyyee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!~ I am SO SO SO sorry for not publishing for...a month but I just got this surge of laziness! ...and homework. I will try to get back on schedule because I've been thinking of another story I want to publish. Is it too late to do a Halloween one? Well, anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

When Add and Eve got back to the others, they began walking back home. The two were no longer hand in hand and they said nothing to each other. The walk back home

was long and tedious since they had pretty much talked about every thing earlier. Lu pulled her gigantic statue (on wheels), Aisha hovered on her staff since her feet hurt,

Elsword was talking to Elesis on the phone, and Chung walked silently, deep in thought. When they got home, Rena was waiting at the door but before anyone could get in, she spread her arms against the door.

"Add, if your high, then don't bother coming in!" Rena said.

"What? I'm not high! ...Yet." Add replied, trying to get in the door. Chung looked surprised.

" Add, you do drugs?!" Chung asked.

"No. Just chocolate." Add answered. Rena still didn't let him in.

"Oh really? Then what about the time I found 'special brownies' in your desk drawer?" Rena pestered. Everyone gasped.

"That was only twice, and it was for scientific purposes! You shouldn't have even been in my desk drawer in the first place!"

"Twice?! Your gonna get yourself killed!" Rena argued.

"A few brownies never killed anyone." Add said as he pushed past Rena and went in the house.

Add ran to his room and locked the door before anyone could get in. In the Elgang, locking the door was pretty much pointless because any one of them could blow down the

door if they really wanted in. He recalled the time that he blew up the bathroom door right before Eve was about to take a bath. Unfortunately for him, Eve was still in a towel

so he didn't get to see anything. He ended up with both eyes full of shampoo and a scolding from all of the girls. Add laid on his bed and sighed. He looked to his right and

saw the crispy cowboy alarm clock, half ashes on the floor.

"I'll clean it tomorrow." He muttered. He laid there for the next five minutes until he heard a noise outside his window. He got up and raised his blinds to see Eve typing

some sort of code into a tree. Add, being curious, climbed out his window to see. He landed with a thump, startling Eve.

"W-what are you doing!?" Eve asked, covering up the code.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Add replied, inspecting the ground and the tree.

"It is none of your business!"

"What if I say the scientific word?" Add asked.

"Scientific word?" Eve questioned.

"Yes, scientific word. I don't believe in magic, mind you. Please?"

"I'm afraid that's not enough, Add. If you really want to get in, then get on your knees and beg like a dog." Eve commanded. Add got one one knee and took her hand.

"Please, my queen?" He said as he kissed her hand. Eve's sistems instantly overheated.

"V-very well." Eve typed in a password. And finger printed. And had an eye scan. And used a voice password. Finally, a small hole opened up in the ground.

"Be careful." Was all Eve said before jumping in.

Add jumped in after her, only realizing that there was no bottom, and he was falling.

"AAAHHHHHH YOU COULD HAVE TOLD WE I WAS GONNA FALL TO MY DEATH!"

Eve paid no attention to him, as she was obviously having a good time, her arms spread out as she was falling. She tumbled forward so that she would reach the ground

faster. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she pulled out a remote and pressed a button and suddenly, they both stopped falling. They were both just floating in the air.

Add could finally get a good look at his surroundings. The long walls of Eve's underground lair were pink. In fact, everything was pink.

"What is this? Its like there's no gravity!" Add exclaimed.

"Correct. I built an antigravity machine. However," Eve stopped talking as she took the remote out again. She pushed a button and Add fell face first to the ground. "I can

turn it off when ever I please." Eve continued. When she turned it back on, Add flew around the room "Wow! This is...this is...amazing!" Add said, doing flips in the air. Eve

was constantly trying to keep her skirt down.

"If I would have known you were coming, I would have come prepared." Eve said, holding her skirt down in the front, only to have it come up in the back. Add immediately

flew behind her to witness this sight.

"Oh! Who knew you were the type to were the type to wear the little bitty lace kind!" Add exclaimed as he inspected her underwear.

"I-I most certainly am not! Th-these are...there are Aisha's, not mine!" Eve tried her best to lie but failed.

"Ha! Suuure! We've all seen Aisha's panties enough to know that she doesn't have any like that!" Add said. Eve tried to slap him but because there was no gravity, her hand

was slower than usual. Add grabbed her hand before it could reach him.

"NyAhhaAHhahHaHHa!" Add laughed. Eve squirmed in his grasp.

"L-let me go!" Eve commanded.

"I will, if you kiss me." Add taunted. Something deep inside of Eve pounded as her sistems began to heat. Eve didn't know how to kiss, but she had a strange feeling that told

her she wanted to, so she quickly pressed her lips against Add's, wanting to quickly get it over with. However, Add would not let that happen. Add took over, deepening the

kiss, as he pushed her against the wall. Eve was fine with it, actually enjoying it until Add started undressing her. Eve squirmed, trying to push him away.

"Mmph! N-no! Add, stop!" Eve yelled, pushing him off. Add sighed, dissapointed.

"Shit! I was really looking forward to having sex in the air!" Add said. Eve made her self presentable.

"We should leave. I am certain that dinner will soon be ready." Eve said as she began flying to the top. Add followed, getting a nice look at her panties. When they got to

the top, Eve walked to the house and Add climbed back in his window. Add laid on his bed once again, closing his eyes and thinking about all that had happened on this day.

Without realizing it, the Esper drifted off into sleep.

Two hours later

Add woke up to a loud banging on his door. He was the type who usually laid in bed for a while after waking up, so he didn't bother getting up or saying anything.

"ADD, ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?" It was Rena's voice. Add rolled over.

"Mm? Coming for what?" Add asked lazily.

"COMING FOR WHAT?! IVE BEEN SCREAMING AT YOU FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES TO GET YOUR LAZY ASS TO THE DINNER TABLE!" Rena shouted. Add knew he must have

really ticked her off because she usually didn't curse, and she HATED repeating her self. Add grabbed his near by watch and looked at the time, but before he could respond,

Rena kicked the door down.

"AAAADDDDDDD!" She screamed.

"I JUST FUCKING WOKE UP! WOULD YOU GIVE ME A MOTHER FUCKING BREAK!?" Add yelled back. Rena went from ninety to zero in one second.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Just hurry up and get to the table. And stop saying the f word!" Rena said as she left the room. Add was the agrivated one now. He looked over at his broken

door and screamed in irritation.

"I HATE THIS!" Add screamed. He got up, his hair more messy than usual and his sclera pitch black. When he got to the dinning room. Every

one was staring at him. It seemed like they all glanced at Elsword for a nod of approval before stabbing a meat ball with their forks and throwing them at Add. Add stopped

moving, covered in spaghetti sauce. His hands started to shake as he looked down at his now dirty clothes. He then stood up, flipping his chair in the process, and screamed

again. He made a large purple tornado with his dynamos and throwing food at everyone. Elsword stood up.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Elsword streamed as hell broke loose.

Add had his six dynamos throwing food, Elsword was using his sword like a baseball bat and hitting meatballs, Rena was kicking the food and making little food tornados,

Chung was making food grenades, Aisha was shooting fire balls at the food to make them hotter, teleporting them over peoples heads, and having Angkor deliver some. Eve

had an electric shield while Moby and Remy were throwing the food, Elesis was doing the same thing as her brother, Ciel had filled his guns with food while Lu was punching

it, Ara cowered in the corner, and Raven was shooting food out of his nasod arm. Then, Chung pulled out his giant destroyer, filled it with spaghetti, and blew the place down.

Chung then pulled a Hamel flag out of nowhere and stuck it in a pile of meatballs.

"Victory for Hamel! The white wolf strikes again!" Chung chanted, raising his destroyer. Everyone else was laying on the floor, pretending to cough up blood by putting

spaghetti sauce in their mouths and coughing it out. Eve looked fustraited as she looked at her long hair which was now red. Elsword and Elesis laughed.

"Hey, you could be one of us!" Elesis said. Add stood up and sighed.

"That was fun and all but now I'm covered in filth!" Add said.

"Why don't we all go to the bath house?" Rena suggested. This got Everyone's attention, especially Aisha's.

"The bath house? Yes! Good idea!" Aisha cheered, spinning on her staff.

After cleaning up the dining room a bit, all of them left, heading towards the bath house. Chung happily paid the clerk for all of them and from there, they split up into boys

and girls.

* * *

 **And that's it! :DDDD Once again, I'm really sorry for the wait! Bye!**


End file.
